


A Study in Lace

by fearfully_beautifully_made



Series: A Study in Pants [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Past Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Briefly, Rimming, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfully_beautifully_made/pseuds/fearfully_beautifully_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has a secret.  Sherlock is quite pleased by this discovery.</p><p>There is legitimately no plot; even if you squint you won't find any.  I'm crap at summaries and also titles (Sorry, this title is wretchedly unoriginal, I know).</p><p>Update:  This work is now part of a series!  I enjoyed writing this one so much (and people seemed to enjoy reading it) I thought I'd write a second and go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little piece I wrote because my brain was feeling overwhelmed by the chapter I'm working on in my other fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I own nothing, regrettably these characters are not mine, and I make nothing from writing these works.

John Watson had a secret.  This was an exceptionally impressive feat for a man who not only lived with but was best friends and lovers with Sherlock Holmes.  Before becoming lovers John had wondered if perhaps Sherlock had deduced his secret but had left the knowledge alone because it served no real purpose.  However, their relationship was no longer platonic and Sherlock had proven to be a thoughtful, dedicated lover over the past few months.  Bedding a genius was not without considerable perks; Sherlock’s deductive capabilities meant that John barely had to think about something before Sherlock was giving it to him.  Additionally, it turned out that Sherlock had quite a bit of practical knowledge (sex really didn't alarm him); he’d experimented rather extensively at Uni which suited John “Three Continents” Watson just fine.  

That being said, John was quite surprised to find that he still had retained one secret from his seemingly omniscient flatmate turned lover.  It wasn’t that he was ashamed, he wasn’t, John knew that a lot of people had certain kinks and it was all fine; but he hadn’t had many partners who appreciated this particular kink.  Still, it was something John thoroughly enjoyed and as Sherlock had gone off to the Yard this morning to help Lestrade with some cold cases he had the afternoon to himself.  This brought John up to his old room where he stripped out of his sensible shoes, jumper, denim, and pants before closing the curtains and opening up the top drawer of his dresser.  He shifted his underwear around in the drawer, pushing aside the boxers of various colors, the briefs, and even the red y-fronts, in search of something so much better.  Finally, his fingers brushed across what he’d been searching for and with great care he pulled his most prized pair of pants out of his drawer.  Technically they were women’s knickers, white lace and delicate; when John put them on they couldn’t even cover his whole cock and the tip poked obscenely out of the top, they hugged his arse tightly and the bottom of his cheeks stuck out exactly the way a woman’s did.  

The discovery of his love of wearing women’s panties had been quite accidental.  Of course he loved the way lingerie looked on women, women were stunning in these things; the lace hugging her curves and showing that hint of her arse at the bottom, the way her hip bones protruded making the lace rise and fall.  He’d had a girlfriend in Uni who’d worn the best panties, always a matching set with her bras; he’d loved to lay her out on his bed still in her lingerie and completely take her apart.  He’d admitted to her that he had a thing for her wearing lingerie and she’d been more than fine with it; she’d loved wearing it too.  Then one day, she did something rather unexpected and asked John to wear a pair of her panties when they went to dinner.  John had blushed and declined the first few times she asked, but she begged and pleaded and had promised him a blow job (and she’d been spectacular at oral, she did this unbelievable thing with her tongue that John had asked her to teach him when he started dating a bloke from the rugby team six months after they broke up; it was a move that could literally bring Sherlock to his knees, but I digress).  With the promise of said blow job, John had picked up a pair of her lace knickers, slipped into the bathroom and attempted to put them on.  It was quite challenging at first, getting his balls to set in that tiny cradle of fabric, adjusting his prick so it wasn’t too uncomfortable, and it had the unintended consequence of making him half hard during the process.  He’d come out of the bathroom quite flushed (whether with embarrassment or arousal he still wasn’t entirely sure) and her jaw had dropped; she’d been so turned on that they hadn’t made it out of her room for dinner for another two hours and John had some of the most amazing sex he’d had up to that point in his life.  He’d worn them to dinner of course and in spite of the multiple orgasms he’d had before leaving, he’d spent the entire meal half hard.  

John had talked with many partners about his love of women’s underwear after Charlotte and he had split but most hadn’t understood it or felt comfortable with it, which had been completely fine.  John loved sex in many, many forms but when he had some time alone to wank, he loved to pull out the lace panties he’d purchased shortly after he and Charlotte had broken up and wear them for a while.  So John decided this beautiful, sunny, Sherlock-free afternoon was the perfect opportunity to enjoy his lace knickers.  He slipped them up his legs slowly, enjoying the way the lace seemed to cling to his skin the entire way up his body.  He carefully adjusted himself until the panties lay just right, hugging his arse and cradling his balls.  John hissed as he rubbed his cock teasingly through the fabric; it had been far too long.  He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging over the back of the door, his hair disheveled, his chest already covered in a light sheen of sweat, his pupils blown wide.  The sight made him bite his lip and turn away, it wouldn’t do to get too worked up too soon.  

John moved over to his old bed (he and Sherlock shared the downstairs bedroom now) and opened up the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and a dildo and setting them on the nightstand (the dildo was not a secret, Sherlock had discovered it shortly after they’d gotten together and they had had many lovely times with that.)  There was something thrilling and mildly forbidden about the act of having a wank while it was still daylight out and John loved it.  Laying on his back across the bed he ran both hands lightly over his stomach and up his rib cage, moving his fingers lightly almost as though he were trying to tickle himself before he moved his left hand up to his nipple.  Circling the areola lightly with his forefinger John felt it begin to pucker giving him goose pimples all over his arms and the back of his neck.   Once he felt the nub harden he pinched it lightly and then harder, feeling a tug at his cock just from the sensation alone.  He sighed at the contact and moved his right hand to do the same to his other nipple.  He toyed with them a little longer until they started to feel a bit sensitive and then he moved his hand once more to cup the bulge of his cock through the lace, his body more than a little interested now.  He rocked gently into his palm, relieving some of the almost unbearable tension before moving his hand lower to tease his balls through the fabric, tugging them lightly away from his body and rolling them in his hand for a moment.  When he couldn’t stand the anticipation any longer, John let his fingers trail lower until he could feel the crack of his butt cheeks through the lace.  His hips rocked up on their own accord, pushing his finger between and up against his tightly furled hole.  

John let out a soft gasp before sliding the underwear to the side slightly so he could touch that sensitive flesh with just the very tip of his finger.  He rubbed around the hole gently relaxing the muscles, feeling them clench and flutter under his fingertips. Rolling onto his hands and knees John grabbed the lube and spread a bit on his fingers before moving his fingers back to the same position.  He groaned, he loved the way it felt to be on his hands and knees in these panties, the way they hugged his cock tight to his body, the way they felt digging into his arse as he moved his fingers lightly over his hole.  Blowing out a breath, he slowly pushed just the tip of his finger inside; groaning at the welcome intrusion as his body rocked back pushing more of his finger inside.  He let himself rock back and forth on his hand for a few minutes, just enjoying the easy stretch and the hypnotic motion before he crooked his finger slightly to find his prostate.  Sherlock’s fingers were so much better suited for this, John thought dazedly, imagining those long, thin digits working their way inside him and playing over his prostate, teasing him.  Precome trickled out of the tip of John’s cock and he groaned at the feeling, how much more amazing would this be if Sherlock were here?  If Sherlock were running his hands over John’s lace covered arse, maybe rocking against him.  Maybe Sherlock would lick and suck at John’s cock through the lace the way he did when John wore the red pants or when ever he was intent on teasing John until he was mad with lust.  Or maybe he would open John up with the panties on before pulling them down around his thighs and fucking him.  John groaned again and realized that somewhere in his thoughts he’d pressed a second finger into his tight, greedy hole and was steadily fucking himself with them, his body rocking back to meet his hand.  

A gasp from behind him pulled him out of his haze and he looked over his shoulder to find Sherlock standing in his doorway, staring at him.  John quickly pulled his fingers out of his hole and wincing turned to face him, “Sherlock!” he spluttered, “I wasn’t expecting you back home.”

Sherlock blinked at him before an entirely predatory look crossed his face.  He grinned at John, “I am so glad of that.” He purred as he walked over to the bed, John really thought that perhaps Sherlock had been a cat in another life with his graceful, agile movements.  “You are always so full of surprises, John Waston.” he said when he’d gotten close enough that he could lean into John’s space.  A shiver coursed through his body as Sherlock licked around the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it lightly.  The long fingered hand that John had just been fantasizing about came down to rub him through the lace panties and Sherlock groaned in his ear.  “Dear me, Dr. Watson.  This seems to be causing you a bit of discomfort.  Whatever shall we do about that?” Sherlock’s fingers rubbed circles along the underside of his shaft through the panties, paying particular attention to John’s frenulum, John groaned and his head fell back while his hips thrust up into Sherlock’s hand.  On one such thrust, Sherlock took hold of John’s hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed before spreading John’s thighs and kneeling in between.  “I do think this calls for a closer investigation.”  

Sherlock’s head went immediately to John’s groin, and just as John had been contemplating minutes before, Sherlock mouthed at John’s cock through the lace.  Sucking lightly and completely drenching the fabric.  Sherlock moaned throatily and the vibrations caused John to do the same.  He worked his way up John’s prick and suckled lightly at the head before working his way down again and sucking at John’s balls.  Before too long John could feel Sherlock’s tongue venturing lower and his hips bucked up unintentionally in anticipation.  John tipped back on his hands and wantonly spread his legs wider.  Sherlock chuckled darkly, “We are feeling sensitive today, aren’t we?” he murmured before turning his tongue into a point and pushing the fabric against John’s hole.  

John could feel his hole rhythmically clenching and unclenching from the preparation it had already received, as though it were trying to draw Sherlock in.  Then he felt Sherlock’s fingers push the fabric aside slightly so his tongue could reach out and press delicately at John’s flesh.  John keened and his hips tried to push against Sherlock’s tongue, desperately attempting to get Sherlock to breech him.  “Please, Sherlock.  Oh fuck.  Ahhhh.” John wailed, “Yes.  Please, please.”

Sherlock pulled back and bracketed John’s hips with his long fingers, rubbing at his hip bones through the lace with his thumbs before asking, “Please what, John?”

John groaned in frustration, “Please put your tongue inside me.  Please.”

Sherlock licked one flat swipe of his tongue across the tip of John’s cock pressing slightly under the foreskin before saying, “On your hands and knees.” in a commanding tone that made John shudder.  John hastened to obey, flipping himself over and presenting his arse to Sherlock.  Sherlock groaned and climbed on the bed behind John, “Your arse looks positively stunning in these.” he said caressing the globes of John’s flesh before pulling them apart and kneading his flesh.  (This was another thing that Sherlock’s hands were absolutely perfect for.)  And as he spread John’s flesh, John imagined he was looking at his hole through the lace, admiring it perhaps; admiring how slick and open he must look.  Then he felt that tongue press into the lace once again, pushing against his hole and fluttering the way he did when he was giving a blow job.

John whined, “Please Sherlock.”

Sherlock obliged and pulled his panties down just enough that he could have access to John’s hole, leaving them stretched around his thighs, still cradling his balls and holding his cock.  Then his tongue was back at John’s entrance running lightly around the rim, before pressing the flat of his tongue against it; not breaching him, not yet.  John knew the sounds coming out of his mouth were inhuman and Sherlock’s hand came up to spread his cheeks further and his tongue pressed in slightly, John spread his legs as far as the panties would allow, sobbing and gasping.  Sherlock took his time fucking him with his tongue; working that sensitive bundle of nerves, thrusting in and out, and sucking obscenely at the rim.  John wondered if perhaps he could come from rimming alone without having either his cock or his prostrate touched.  It seemed almost possible, his balls were drawing up and he could feel the faint pulsing in them when Sherlock drew away.  “No.” John gasped out, “No.  Please don’t stop.”

But a moment later Sherlock’s finger was at John’s loosened entrance, “I’m going to fuck you, John.”  he growled and pressed his chest over John’s back as he fingered him open, John thrust back eagerly wondering vaguely how Sherlock had managed to get underdressed and lube his fingers while rimming him so thoroughly.  John felt one finger circling his hole before pushing in and stretching him, studiously avoiding his prostate, before a second slipped in to join the first.  “I’m going to fuck you hard, and deep, and slow; my cock grinding against your prostate making you leak even more than you already are.  I want your pretty panties completely drenched before I let you come.”  John couldn’t help the full body shudder that Sherlock’s deep rumbling voice gave him and he thrust his hips back on Sherlock’s fingers, feeling a slight burn as Sherlock inserted a third.  Sherlock more than made up for the little bit of discomfort by brushing lightly against John’s prostate making his toes curl and pleasure zing up his spine.  Sherlock pulled his fingers out and John moaned at the loss.  Sherlock shushed him and it wasn’t a moment before John felt the tip of his cock pressing in against his entrance.  “I’m going to make you come just by fucking you.  I’m not going to touch that beautiful cock of yours and neither are you.  Do you want that John?” Sherlock asked as he thrust into John slowly, his cock sliding neatly in place and rubbing John’s prostate along the way.  John keened and hoped that would serve as a sufficient answer.  “Do you want to come with my cock up your arse, with those panties wrapped around your aching balls and prick?”

John couldn’t bring himself to answer, he was moaning and rocking back on Sherlock’s prick trying desperately to fuck himself.  Sherlock growled and gripped John’s hips tightly, stilling his motion; John imagined that he was going to have bruises there tomorrow and the thought made him shudder.  “I asked you a question, John.” Sherlock said, drawing his cock out of John’s hole until only the very tip remained.  “Should I take your lack of response as a negative?”

John felt himself panting, his entire body trembling from the strain.  “No.  Yes.” he gasped out then groaned.  “The answer is yes, I want that. Fuck me, Sherlock.”  

He felt Sherlock grind against his arse, his cock pressing into his prostate and making John see stars.  “Mmmm.” Sherlock groaned as his fingers came up to feel the place where their bodies were connected.  “So full of my cock, John.  Your pretty little hole stretched so wide around me.  You wouldn’t even know that flesh was puckered if you could only feel how smooth it is when my cock is buried deep inside you.” Sherlock said as he continued his leisurely thrusting.

John was hoarse from crying out and it felt like his entire body was trembling with need he was so on edge.

“Is this what you were imagining earlier, John?” Sherlock asked as he draped himself across John’s back and reached around him to toy with his nipples.  John’s body reacted immediately, jerking and quivering at Sherlock’s touch.  “Were you imagining my cock filling you up?  Were you imagining coming with my name on your lips and my cock up your arse as your body twitches and convulses around me?  Is this as good as your fantasy, John?” Sherlock asked and John could hear the self satisfied smirk in his voice.  “Because if it isn’t,” he said, pulling out slowly until just the very tip of his cock remained inside once again before stilling; John could feel his body desperately trying to pull Sherlock back in, “If your fantasy was better, I could always move to the chair and watch as you bring yourself off.”

“This is better.” John gasped.  “Don’t you dare stop.”

Sherlock pushed his cock back in and began rocking once more, “I’m glad to hear it.  Your body was saying the same thing, you know.  Your greedy little arse hole trying to pull me back in,” Sherlock groaned, “I know it’s just human biology but I love to think that your body wants to keep me inside of you to pull me in and hold me there in your hot, velvety grasp.”

“Fuck Sherlock.” John gasped.  “Please, I need more.  Please.” John begged.

Sherlock changed his angle slightly and moved a little quicker so his cock was jabbing directly at John’s prostrate, “Like this?” he asked even though he knew full well that was exactly what John needed.  “Are you going to make a mess of those panties for me, John?  I’ll buy you new ones; you can have as many as you want and wear them whenever you want.” Sherlock groaned.  “Imagine wearing them to a crime scene.  I won’t be able to think until I drag you off to the loo and suck your cock right there.  Or you could wear them to Angelo’s and I can rub you off under the table.”  Sherlock groaned, “Or in a cab.  The possibilities are endless, John.”  His thrusting was becoming more sporadic and his breathing more ragged.  John felt like every fiber of his being was tingling and on edge, then Sherlock gripped John’s hair slightly to turn his head to the side and sucked his earlobe once more before saying, “Come for me, John.”

And without a second thought John did.  His entire body shuddering and convulsing as his vision went black and John saw stars, vaguely he felt Sherlock coming inside him as he collapsed forward onto the bed.

The next thing he knew he was lying on his back on the bed and his panties had been pulled off.  Sherlock was gently wiping him clean with a damp flannel.  “Ah.” Sherlock said when he saw John’s eyes were open.  “Welcome back.” he said pressing a kiss to John’s lips.

“That was amazing.” John slurred.

Sherlock grinned, “Yes, it rather was, wasn’t it?”  He tossed the flannel over in the corner and curled up in bed pillowing his head on John’s chest.

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s back and stroked his curls with his other hand, “You don’t mind?” John asked through a yawn.

Sherlock snorted, “I should say not.  I was quite serious about buying them in whatever colors and styles you want.  It’s the first thing I’m going to start finding when I wake up, you’ve given me a new experiment to think about.”

John grinned, “I love you, you mad man.”

  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
